<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Astronaut by silentchorus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388849">Astronaut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentchorus/pseuds/silentchorus'>silentchorus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>German Youtube, YouTube Deutschland, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bergzone, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Stars, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentchorus/pseuds/silentchorus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiriert von dem Song: Astronaut - Sido, Andreas Bourani</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bergmann/Kedos, Herr Bergmann/TheKedosZone</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Astronaut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Es war eine schöne, warme Sommernacht, meine Freunde hatten beschlossen diesen Abend zusammen zu verbringen. So saßen wir nun bei mir Zuhause, auf der Terrasse der kleinen Holzhütte in meinem Garten. Mit guten Mengen alkoholischer Getränke und einer Shisha in unserer Mitte. Es wurde viel geredet und gelacht. Wir genossen es einfach zusammen hier zu sein. Tiefe Atemzüge, kläglich scheiternde Versuche Ringe aus Rauch zu formen, noch ein Schluck der brennend die Kehle hinunter rann und heiteres Lachen.</p><p>Die Minuten und Stunden vergingen wie im Flug, Flaschen leerten sich wie von selbst und am Schluss waren da nur noch wir beide. Tim und ich. Während das sanft rote Glühen der Kohlen langsam erlosch, nahmen wir die letzten Schlucke aus unseren Gläsern. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen und ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es war so ein schöner Abend den ich mit meinen Freunden verbracht hatte und ich war unglaublich froh, dass ich diese wunderbaren Menschen an meiner Seite haben durfte.</p><p>Tim stand auf und hielt mir auffordernd seine Hand entgegen. Er sah mich dabei mit seinem unglaublich schönen Lächeln an und ich merkte nicht einmal wie ich, wie von selbst, aufstand und seine Hand ergriff. Er umschloss meine Hand fest und zog mich nach draußen. Kalte Nachtluft strömte uns entgegen und ließ die Wirkung des Alkohols langsam verfliegen. Ein Griff zum Lichtschalter und Dunkelheit umhüllte uns. Kurze Zeit später hatten sich unsere Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse und wir schritten weiter hinaus.</p><p>Er wandte sich mir zu und fragte leise "Denkst du wir kommen aufs Dach der Garage? Ich will die Sterne ansehen!" Ich sah zur besagten Garage und flüsterte "Ich denke das könnten wir schaffen." Meine Hand fest umschlossen zog er mich hinter sich her und wir machten uns daran auf das Dach zu klettern. Als wir es geschafft hatten, ließen wir uns lachend nach hinten fallen und lagen so, dicht nebeneinander, auf dem flachen Dach. Unsere Blicke waren nach oben gerichtet und wir betrachteten den sternenklaren Himmel. Es war einfach wunderschön.</p><p>Irgendwann begann Tim über die Sterne zu reden, mir alles zu erzählen was er über sie wusste und mir Sternbilder zu zeigen. Sein Finger zeigte nach oben in Richtung der Sterne und mit leuchtenden Augen begann er über Sternbilder zu reden "Siehst du das dort drüben? Das ist der kleine Wagen! Und das da? Das ist der große Wagen!" Mein Blick folgte seinem Zeichen und tatsächlich erkannte ich die Sternbilder, von denen ich sprach.</p><p>Dann zeigte er in eine andere Richtung und fragte mich "Siehst du diesen ganz hellen Stern dort? Den hellsten von allen?" Ich meinte "Ja." Dieser Stern war wirklich nicht zu übersehen, war er doch so viel heller als die anderen. "Das ist der Jupiter! Gerade steht er im Sternbild des Löwen und wandert auf die Jungfrau zu. Jedes Jahr steht er in einem anderen Sternbild des Tierkreises, weil er 12 Jahre braucht um die Sonne einmal zu umrunden. Er ist der fünfthellste Himmelskörper den wir von der Erde aus sehen können. Wunderschön oder?"</p><p>Ich war beeindruckt von der Hingabe mit der er von den Sternen sprach und auch ich selbst begann mich mehr für sie zu begeistern. Es war einfach so unbeschreiblich schön mit ihm in der kalten Nachtluft auf dem Dach zu liegen und seinen Worten zu lauschen. "Hier würd ich gern für immer bleiben. Hier bei dir, bei den Sternen." murmelte er, während er mit funkelnden Augen den Nachthimmel betrachtete. "Es ist wunderschön hier, hier mit dir." flüsterte ich während mein Herz immer schneller schlug. Dieser Moment hier mit ihm war einfach so unbeschreiblich schön.</p><p>"Es ist so friedlich hier. Ganz anders als unser Alltag. Nicht so unruhig, nicht so hektisch." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter "Weißt du? Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl ich gehöre hier nicht her. Manchmal würde ich einfach gerne zu den Sternen fliegen, wie ein Astronaut. Dann würde all das Schlechte hier auf der Erde verblassen, dann könnte ich all das hier hinter mir lassen. Nur nicht dich. Dich könnte ich nie zurücklassen." Sein Blick war starr gen Himmel gerichtet während er sprach. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung, diese Worte von ihm ließen mich lächeln.</p><p>Ich flüsterte "Ich würde einfach mit dir gehen, Tim." Von der Seite sah ich, wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Er meinte leise "Weißt du? Ich konnte mich schon lange nicht mehr so fallen lassen wie hier mit dir. Danke Dominik. Das hier mit dir fühlt sich einfach an wie fliegen." Dann drehte er seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und wir waren uns so unglaublich nah. Ich wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass mein Kopf noch vernebelt war vom Alkohol oder ob ich es einfach so tat. Doch irgendwie fand meine Hand ihren Weg zu seinem Gesicht und ich sah diesem wunderschönen jungen Mann vor mir tief in die Augen.</p><p>Er verzauberte mich einfach. Und als er begann zu lächeln und seine Hand auf meine, die auf seiner Wange lag, legte, war es um mich geschehen. Mein Kopf schaltete nun komplett ab und ich kam ihm immer näher. Als sich unsere Lippen schon fast berührten und ich seinen warmen Atem spürte, fragte ich leise, fast nur für mich selbst "Was ist das hier?" Wie hatten beide unsere Augen schon fast geschlossen und ich spürte förmlich, wie es zwischen uns knisterte. Er erwiderte, fast nicht hörbar "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich will nicht, dass es aufhört." Und dann überbrückte er den letzten Abstand zwischen uns und drückte seine Lippen auf die meinen.</p><p>Mein Herz zersprang beinahe vor Glück als ich sanft den Kuss erwiderte. Seine Hand legte sich an meine Hüfte und zog mich näher zu sich während wir uns küssten. Von den Stellen an denen er mich berührte breitete sich ein unglaubliches Kribbeln in meinem Körper aus und ich vergaß einfach alles um mich herum. Es war als wäre alles egal, als hätten wir Zeit und Raum verloren. Alles was noch zählte waren wir, dieser Moment, dieser Kuss. Es fühlte sich an als würde alles um uns herum im grau verblassen, als würden wir fliegen.</p><p>Als wir uns wieder lösten sahen wir uns lange tief in die Augen und grinsten uns an. Irgendwann flüsterte Tim "Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du bist?" und strich mir dabei sanft über die Wange. Ich erwiderte "Du bist viel schöner, Tim." Woraufhin er meinte "Ich würde so gerne für immer hier bleiben, hier bei dir. Für immer hier auf dem Dach liegen, die Sterne beobachten und diesen Moment genießen." Wieder wurde seine Hand an meine Wange gelegt und seine Lippen sanft auf meine gedrückt. So lagen wir auf dem Dach der Garage und küssten uns bis die Sonne wieder aufging.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Diese Geschichte habe ich in 2017 geschrieben und mein Herz schlägt immer noch sehr für Bergzone.</p><p>Danke fürs lesen! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>